The use of scanning devices and computers ha helped the speed and accuracy of inventory in many areas: including grocery stores, warehouses, and other industries which have high product turnover. The railroad industry has also utilized such technology. Modern scanning technology allows a rail yard to determine the contents of a railroad car without stopping the car or opening its doors. The appropriate cargo information is contained within an encoded identification tag. Said encoded identification tag is secured to a rail car and a scanning device reads this stored information when the tag passes said device.
Securing the tags to rail cars is a problem throughout the industry. Presently, such identification tags are simply being glued to the car by high strength adhesive. This technique, while crudely addressing the problem, fails to provide a fail-safe or versatile solution. With the heavy equipment located in rail yards and close clearances that are frequently encountered, a tag which is glued in place has a good possibility of becoming dislodged if a heavy object hits it. To change tags, personnel presently are required to remove the tag with a crowbar, which can easily result in damage to the tag. Another adverse side effect of the prior attachment techniques is vandalism. With only glue covering the tags, they are easily vandalized or stolen. The prior art has also failed to account for the thermo-sensitivity of many glues and adhesives. Thermal expansion and contraction in extreme heat or cold can seriously affect the adhesive qualities of many such glues which can fail without external forces being used.